Transferring an electronic document to a paper document that is human-readable is relatively straightforward. However, the reverse process of transferring a paper document to an electronic document can be expensive and inefficient. For example, optical character recognition (OCR) can be inaccurate and cannot be applied to non-textual data.
Machine-readable markings, such as 2D barcodes, can be included on a paper document. However, machine-readable markings represent certain types of data, such as images, inefficiently because large amounts of data cause the machine-readable markings to occupy a significant portion of the paper document.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.